Cloqwork Family
by SparkyIceblaze135
Summary: Oscar is a lonely orphanaged boy who just wants a family to love him. What happens when he's given just that when his life is turned upside down. The Rwby series with Oscar raised by Qrow and Ozpin. Contains YAOI (boy x boy)
1. Chapter 1 New child

**Hey guys. Now, a fanfic I have been wanting to make for a long time is one on Rwby. I love the show and one of my favourite characters is Oscar Pine (no i dont ship rose garden)And so I wanted to one with him having a more centric role and while on tumblr I found the tag Cloqwork and fell in love with the idea which brings us here. This story contains Yaoi (boy x boy) so dont like dont read. I hope you all enjoy and check out my other stories. Oscar please do the disclaimer.**

 **Oscar: Sparky doesn't own Rwby or any if the characters used.**

 **Me: Enjoy**

The orphanage was quiet, it was settled on the outskirts of Mistral and therefore rarely saw visitors. The children were left to there own devices, playing in small groups and keeping themselves entertained while the staff organised there work and did there required tasks. Rain hit the window panes forcing them inside, the sky had become grey and gloomy as the storm raged on.

The front doors were pushed open, lighting illuminating the faces of the two men who walked in. One looked to be middle-aged with tousled silver hair and brown eyes full of knowledge. He had light skin and was wearing glasses and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit consisted of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt as well as black shoes and long dark green pants.

His companian had graying black, spiky hair, red eyes that seemed to shine with mischeif as well as age, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. On his waist hung a small black flask that he would ocasionnally reach for. They approched the receptionist who looked up from her computer and the second man spoke.

"Excuse me, we're here to adopt a child." The receptionist looked over at them, recognition shone on her face. "Ah you must be Qrow and this is your husband, Ozpin?" The man, Qrow nodded as the receptionist continued "the children are just through there if you'd like to go meet them and choose."

The couple walked through the doors, watching the children playing carefree and happy with each other. It bought a smile to both of there faces from working with bright children in there respective teaching roles and went around talking to the kids. However they noticed a lone child that caught there eye, who appeared to be older than the rest and the only one not involved in the others games.

The boy had tanned skin with a faint freckles on his cheeks with unkept black hair and hazel/green eyes with accents of burnt orange and yellow. He looked to be holding a book and was slouched in his seat wearing a plain white shirt and brown pants, brown boots that were worn out from long use.

Ozpin looked at the cover of the book and approached the boy who looked up at him, cautiously. "Excuse me, but is that the Lighting Theif your reading?" The boy nodded shyly "Yeah...the Percy Jackson series are my favourite." He mumbled, Ozpin smiled "Mine two, myths and legends havs always intrested me and the concept in these books intrigues me."

Qrow chuckled, appearing beside his partner with a teasing grin. "You have read and re-read those books so many times Oz that I think you can recall them all word for word." Teased Qrow making Ozpin chuckle. "What's your name kid?" Asked Qrow, the boy mumbled, not used to having attention like this on him. "Oscar" He replied, a slight smile on his lips. He didn't know why but he felt himself relax with Qrow and Ozpin. He and Ozpin continued to nerd out over Percy Jackson with Qrow adding his own quips and comments.

Soon the receptionist came over, suprised to see the normally reserved Oscar smiling and laughing like the child he was, it warmed her heart to see that, she knew than that these two men were the right ones. "Have you made your choice?" Qrow didn't even need to look at his husband to know that they both were thinking the same, he put a hand on Oscar's shoulder. "Well Oscar, waddaya say? You wanna come with us?"

Oscar froze, stunned. Was this for real he thought. Was he finally going to have a family...He wasn't gonna be alone and hurt anymore. He was gonna be loved...without warning Oscar latched onto both men and sobbed. "Yes, yes! A thousand times yes." They smiled and hugged there new charge close, "Well there's your answer." Smiled Ozpin, the forms were quickly signed and the new family went home.

 **So what do you guys think so far? Hope you enjoyed and stay tune for more XXX Sparky**


	2. Chapter 2 Cousins

**Hey guys. Its update time, this story contains Yaoi (boy x boy) so don't like don't read. I hope you all enjoy and check out my other stories as well. Ozpin can you please do the disclaimer.** **Ozpin: Sparky doesn't own Rwby or any if the characters used.** **Me: Enjoy**

Oscar woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar place. The peeling white painted walls of his room in the orphanage were now replaced by a soft emerald green with black birds painted across that he could identify as crows. Even the bed was different, the sheets were green and black with pine trees and birds and were a lot more comfortable than his old bed. Even though he was wide awake despite it being early, Oscar felt like he could stay in this comfy bed forever.

However, the fresh aroma of pancakes that was slowly filling up the room convinced him otherwise. Getting up he found something on the ground beside his bed. It was a small bag that held his few possessions from the orphanage, he quickly got dressed in his usual attire and allowed his nose to guide him to the kitchen.

"Morning kiddo, how'd you sleep?" Asked Qrow once Oscar sat down, he was dressed for the day and nursing a mug of coffee in his hands. "I slept well, I like how my room looks and... the bed was really comfy" he replied, blushing in slight embarrassment at the second part making Qrow chuckle. "That's good to hear, Oz had to pop out for a bit for some meeting." Qrow than handed the teen a plate full of pancakes and a bottle of syrup, seeing Oscar's awe struck expression, he smiled resisting the urge to ruffle the teens hair. "Go nuts kid."

"Thank you, Qrow." Said Oscar as he began eating his pancakes. However he than tilted his head, a habit he had when he was confused about something. "Meeting?" Qrow nodded, "yeah, Oz is the headmaster of Beacon Academy." Qrow had said it in a nonchalant manner like it was no big deal but to Oscar it was, so much so he almost choked on his 5th pancake. "Really?! Wow, that's so cool. So he's a huntsman and im guessing you are two?" Qrow nodded again, the kid was observant. Well that and it wasn't hard to tell once you saw his weapon tucked away behind him. "Right, I also used to be the dean of Signal."

"I always wanted to be a huntsman" Said Oscar, his mood suddenly turning sad and he looked down. "My aunt didnt want me to be one though, made me work as a farm hand until..." He trailed off with tears in his eyes, a hand suddenly was placed on his shoulder and he looked behind to see the concerned face of his guardian. "You don't have to tell us about your past till your ready, ok? Also, you can be whatever you want to be. Huntsman, farmer, whatever you want."

Oscar started to feel better and his smile soon returned. "How do you and Ozpin do that? I barely know either of you but I feel safe and happy here...is that weird?" Qrow softened, this time he did ruffle Oscar's hair "nope, it just means your gonna have a good time here and we're all gonna have fun and cliché moments" he said with a grin.

At that moment Ozpin walked in, he looked tired but smiled when he saw Oscar and Qrow laughing and smiling. "Hi" Said Oscar with a shy smile while Qrow took in his husbands appearance and handed him a mug of coffee. "Thank you Qrow, and good morning Oscar. I hope you slept well." Oscar smiled nodding "Yup, Qrow made pancakes and was telling me about huntsman stuff."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at Qrow who shrugged "it was his dream and he was curious because he didn't get to attend Signal like Ruby and Yang did and I am a former teacher so yeah." Ozpin nodded in understanding "good to see you spreading your knowledge." Qrow chuckled "Nah, think I'll leave that to you, professor."

"Who are Ruby and Yang?" Asked Oscar. Qrow smiled fondly "There my nieces, Infact we were gonna take you with us later to introduce you guys. Your the youngest and Yang is the oldest, there both crazy and full of energy but" He looked Oscar in the eye "they are also loving, caring and they wont let anyone hurt you." Oscar relaxed hearing that, he was quite introverted but thought it'd be nice to have some friends...family.

Soon the trio had arrived in Patch, Oscar looked around noting the forests and plants that made him relax, it was peaceful. He walked beside Ozpin who would tell him about different flowers that Oscar would point out. It didn't take them long to reach a cottage, Qrow stepped forward and knocked. Barking was herd and a man opened the door. He had blond hair with two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes as well as a small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a tattoo similar to a heart and he wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off.

"Qrow, Ozpin. Its good to see you both again." He shook there hands in greeting and was about to turn to Oscar when a yell was herd "Uncle Qrow! Uncle Oz!" A black and red blur tackled the two in a hug while a blond haired girl shook her head, amused. "Don't kill our uncles, Rubes." Ruby eeped and released her hold on them "Sorry! I just got excited." She said blushing in embarrassment.

"Thats quite alright Ruby, however do be careful. I think you may have scared your new cousin." Said Ozpin, gesturing to Oscar who had hid behind him, shy and scared from the noise. "Its ok, we won't hurt you little fella. Ruby just gets excited sometimes." Said Yang "Yeah! Please come out" added Ruby.

Oscar poked his head out and observed them both. Ruby had fair-skin, silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She wore a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles.

Yang had fair skin, lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wore a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black.She also wears a brown belt reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A purplish-gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

"Oscar this is Ruby Rose her half sister, Yang Xiao Long and there father Taiyang Xiao Long. Guys, this is Oscar." Said Qrow, making the introductions. "Its nice to meet you Oscar!" Said Ruby, pulling him into a hug which Oscar suprisingly didn't mind. "Nice to meet you squirt, hope you dont mind but your stuck with us." Said Yang, like Ruby she felt an instant attachment to Oscar and in there eyes he was there new little baby sibling. "You know, Im actually not dreading that." He smiled but was than suddenly tacklef by a small puppy. "Ahem, Oscar meet Zwei, Zwei meet Oscar."

 **So what do you guys think so far? Hope you enjoyed and stay tune for more XXX Sparky**


	3. Chapter 3 The robbery

**Hey guys. Im sorry this took so long. This story contains Yaoi (boy x boy) so don't like don't read. I hope you all enjoy and check out my other stories as well. Weiss can you please do the disclaimer**.

 **Weiss** **: Sparky doesn't own Rwby or any if the characters used.**

 **Me: Enjoy**

"Woah! Oscar look!" Oscar turned around from where he was reading a magazine to look over at his excited cousin. "Yeah?" In response he was pushed to where a new batch of dust crystals was with many new guns on display. "Aren't they amazing!" Gushed Ruby in her weapon nerding out state causing Oscar to smile, it may have only been a few months but he was happy and comfortable around his two cousins and had already gotten used to Ruby's love if weapons. "Well im gonna go look over there" he gestured to another aisle but knew she wouldn't have herd him and went.

Not long after the stores bell rang as a new customer came in, at least thats what Oscar thought until he herd the elderly shopkeeper whimper in fear, he peeked out and his eyes widened seeing a red haired man with a bowler hat and cane surronded by men that were stealing the dust. He tried to think of a way for him and Ruby to escape when one of the men approached her, just infront of where Oscar had hid himself.

"Hey! Kid" He yelled, poking her in the back till she turned around lifting her headphones off her ears. "Erm? Are you robbing me?" At the man's nod she grinned "awesome!" Oscar couldn't help face palming but than grinned when Ruby bought out Crescent Rose which even now he looked at in awe as Ruby swung into action and tossed about the theif's like rag dolls.

Meanwhile Oscar took out the hilt of his weapon from his waist and clicked it out. He had made it when he joined Signal but no one really got why it was very reminiscent of a shovel. Yang even joked he'd run in and just beat the bad guys to death with it. However the blade was finely sharpend like a sword and well like most things it doubled as a gun with dust crystal ammo loaded up inside it, making it a suprisingly effective weapon.

He clubbed the nearby theif's around him and turned to the shopkeeper after noticing how quiet the shop was. "Did you see where the girl in red went?" He asked, the shopkeeper nodded still shaking and gestured out a wall that now had a hole through it "she went after the ringleader." Oscar nodded, sounded like Ruby. "Right, ok im gonna go after them, please call the police."

Not waiting for a reply he took off. It wasn't that hard to find Ruby even in the dark streets, she was gracefully and happily fighting the mob boss who seemed somewhat annoyed and entertained. "Oscar!" He jumped out the way just as a blast of red dust soared past him. "Nice one Red, though lets see if your little farm friend is any help." Oscar knew that the insult was said that because of how his weapon, Kia looked but it didn't change how he went rigid at the mention of being a farm boy.

He played it off with a smile but not before Ruby had noticed. "Lets see than" Oscar sprung into action mentally thanking his new family and Signal. "Good, but not good enough" remarked the mob boss, managing to spin kick Oscar hard in the face and make his escape on a helicopter. Oscar hit the ground on the roof that he hadn't realised they were standing on, wincing at the growing pain in his cheek knowing from many experiences it would bruise.

"You ok?" Asked Ruby worriedly as he helped him up. "Im ok, just need some ice." He replied, fire blasts were being sent out by a shadowy figure aboard the helicopter but before they could hit Ruby and Oscar, a women was suddenly there using her semblance, telekenises thought Oscar and a riding crop to stop the blasts as well as to fix the damages to the city and trying in vain to stop the mob boss and his partner from escaping.

She turned to them, she had a stern no nonsence vibe in her green eyes behind her oval glasses, light blonde hair held back in a bun with a few strands framing her face. She looked to be middle aged, wearing a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist as well as a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings, black boots with bronze heels and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears anemblemof a tiara.

Before Ruby could start fangirling the huntress they were taken elsewhere in what felt and looked like an interrogation room. "Do you have any idea what you've done? Trying to stop a wanted criminal with weapons on a rooftop." She wasn't yelling but her voice was stern and she was waving her riding crop as if to emphaise her point however stopped when she saw Oscar give an almost unoticeable flinch. She sighed "if it was up to me you'd be sent home with a slap on the wrist a well done."

She was interrupted as another figure entered the room with a few mugs of hotchoclate and a tray full of cookies, to her confusion. "Uncle Oz!" Yelled Ruby happily in between eating cookies. Ozpin chuckled "when I herd of a sycth weilder and someone with a shovel kind of weapon I figured it was you two. Im proud of you both for your effort and in seeing your skills. So much in fact, that I want you both to be coming to Beacon this year."

Both of the teens blinked and started to cheer "really? But Ruby is 16 and im only 14" said Oscar finally speaking up to his dad but he didnt call him dad because of bad memories but Ozpin and Qrow didnt push, they knew Oscar loved them both and they loved him which was all that mattered. Ozpin frowned and gently iced Oscar's bruised cheek and looked at Ruby and Oscar.

"You two are more than capable to come to Beacon, from what I have herd from Signal you Ruby are first in your class and they can't teach you much else. As for Oscar even though hes only been there for a few months hes learning fast, right behind you in terms of progress and I think it would give him more if a challenge." He added taking a sip from his mug and looking at his young charge and niece who seemed to be thinking it over and nod in agreement, it was there dream after all.

"And, Yang would be with me as well as Ruby so I wouldn't be on my own." Said Oscar, he wanted to go and knowing his cousins who he saw more as big sisters and his father figure would be there helped to ease his nerves. "Yup, and we'll be right there with you Oscar." Smiled Ruby pulling him into a hug which made him smile and hug back.

Ozpin let Goodwitch out and smiled at the duo. "Now, lets go before Yang punches every criminal in existance to look for you two."

 **So what do you guys think so far? Hope you enjoyed and stay tune for more XXX Sparky**


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome to Beacon

**Hey guys its update time. This story contains Yaoi (boy x boy) so don't like don't read. I hope you all enjoy and check out my other stories as well. Blake can you please do the disclaimer**.

 **Blake:** **Sparky doesn't own Rwby or any of the characters used**.

 **Me: Enjoy**

"I can't believe my baby sister and brother are coming to Beacon with me." Squealed Yang as she pulled Ruby into a big hug and lightly ruffled Oscar's hair as even in her excitement she didn't want to make him too uncomfortable, he still showed signs of it when touched sometimes and she was able to figure out how to be a big overprotective sister without scaring him. Oscar smiled a bit but was looking down, tapping his fingers on the glass as anxiety grew in him.

"Yang, stop" sighed Ruby getting out of the hug. Yang looked at them expecting excitement as it was there dream coming true after all but was suprised to see fear and anxiety on there faces. "Ok, whats up?" She asked hands on her hips. Ruby answered for them both since Oscar had gone quiet, turning his attention to a book he had bought with him. "Yang...I skipped 2 years, Oscar only went a few months at Signal. There gonna think we're speacial or something."

Oscar nodded looking up "People have trained there lives to get in...and because we're close to Ozpin..." He trailed off but Yang understood what he ment, people would be judging them and there skills and once they knew of Oscar's relationship to Ozpin they would be accused of bribing there way in. It annoyed her because she knew people would think that way. Yang clenched her fist, wanted nothing more than to tell them how they were special and deserved to be at Beacon, but knew right now it wasn't the time.

Instead she tuned out the news of Roman Torchwick's capture and the faunus protest and turned to them. Ruby was talking to Oscar about his latest book and Oscar was happily talking about how the hero was looking for a mysterious box that was rumoured to kill those who opened it (Question: anyone know where that reference is from?) until a hologram of a women appeared "thats the lady who helped us that day" gasped Ruby, the trio looked over as the hologram spoke.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon, my name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have recieved the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, its your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." After speaking the Glynda hologram faded, "woah" gasped Ruby looking out the window in awe "you can see Signal from up here."

Oscar however was looking down, he mumbled yet both his pseudo sisters caught it "courage?...Because being scared and alone all your life just bleeds courage. Im not like all of them, I haven't even unlocked my semblance." The sisters exchanged a look and stood on either side of him as the youngest kept mumbling to himself which was a habit he had when he was upset or nervous.

Before they had left Tai had pulled Yang and Ruby away and told them to keep an eye on Oscar, since lately he'd been having nightmares and would wake up screaming, since Qrow was busy at Signal and they'd be closer to Ozpin now it would hopefully help him but they agreed to keep an eye on him.

Before they realised it they had landed in Beacon, a blond blur rushed past them and threw up in the nearest bin. "I guess some people don't fly well, poor vomit boy" chuckled Yang, Ruby shook her head "Yang don't be mean" they took there bags and exited the hovercraft where other people were walking around with there weapons, at the sight of them Ruby fell into fangirl mode and began to fawn over them to Yang and Oscar's amusement.

"Well since your all good here im gonna go look for my fr-" Yang had ment it as a way for her to slip away and get Oscar and Ruby to socialise a bit since they were both socially awkward and in her opinion needed to make friends. However before she could finish she felt a hand grab her arm tightly, it was shaking and she softened seeing the scared look of Oscar, while Ruby would have been ok once Yang had left albeit very awkward.

Oscar was another case, he got very uncomfortable in social situations and would end up having a panic attack if he thought he had been left behind or was alone in a busy setting like Beacon's courtyard, in these instances he would cling or hide behind Qrow or Ozpin and if they weren't there than Yang for comfort, she knew this from when they had left to go shopping at a busy shopping center in Vale. Yang concluded she would help him make friends another time when he was calmer, she lightly rubbed the head of the shaking boy and winked.

"Well Oscar's gonna come and help me with my stuff, we'll see you around Rubes!" The blonde brawler yelled over and soon she and Oscar were out of Ruby's sight. Oscar breathed a sigh of relief and released his hold on Yang's arm in embarrsment "sorry..." Yang chuckled giving a thumbs up "its all good little bro though now your going to have to listen to all my punderful puns."

He giggled always finding them more amusing than annoying which only served to encourage the blonde to Ruby's dismay. "Im berry ok with that." Grinned Oscar, the two smiled and made as many puns as they could, Oscar calming down as they did so. Meanwhile Ruby was already having her first encounter with a certain heiress.

 **So what do you guys think so far? Yes there will me more mama Yang since Oscar is just so smol and precious. Hope you enjoyed and stay tune for more XXX Sparky**


	5. Chapter 5 Blake

**Hey guys its update time. This story contains Yaoi (boy x boy) so don't like don't read. I hope you all enjoy and check out my other stories as well. Blake can you please do the disclaimer**.

 **Blake:** **Sparky doesn't own Rwby or any of the characters used**.

 **Me: Enjoy**

"And there she is" Said Yang as she waved over Ruby who had been standing with the vomit kid from earlier "So how you been?" Asked Yang casually to which Ruby glared "I can't believe you guys just left me, I exploded!" Yelled Ruby after she found Oscar and Yang to which the latter raised an eyebrow "bit dramatic sis" she said, Ruby shook her head "I'm serious, I ran into this scary lady who kept yelling at me and I sneezed and the dust she was holding exploded a hole into the ground and I just really wanted her to stop yelling at me." Explained Ruby but at that moment said scary lady walked forward "you, your lucky we didn't get blown off a cliff!" Ruby eeped and hid behind Yang who blinked "oh wow." She thrust a leaflet at Ruby who looked at it in confusion while the heiress quickly started to explain the disclaimer of the Schnee Dust Company which the others tuned out. "Yeah no, just read that and never speak to me again." Said Weiss after Ruby tried to start a friendship with her, Oscar watched confused and slightly afraid of the scary heiress and the large room full of people they were standing in before a familiar figure took there place at the mic, Ozpin. "I shall keep this brief" at his voice everyone in the auditorium shut up and listened. "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you finish you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free of this but your time at this school will prove to you that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He finished and stepped away meeting Oscar's eyes for a brief moment and softening his hard gaze for a second before he went off the stage and allowed Goodwitch to speak "rest tonight, you initiation begins tomorrow."

Oscar nodded determined as he understood the message and yet he looked at his fathers retreating form sadly knowing he couldn't see him till after initiation. Ruby hugged him close "hey, its ok Oscar we're here come on lets go so Yang can tell us another story about a bar she got kicked out of." Yang grinned "well there was that one time in mistral." She carried on her story as the three of them walked away get ready for bed and entered a large hall full of sleeping bags now clad in there pyjamas. "Hey its like a big sleep over" chuckled Yang laying on the sleeping bag beside Ruby who was writing a letter and the beside her which was occupied by Oscar who was surprisingly down for the count as soon as his head touched the pillow so both sisters talked quietly. "Yeah well dad wouldn't approve of all the boys" said Ruby absent mildly while Yang shook her head with a smirk "I know I do~" but looked away after seeing Jaune in a onesie and turned back to Ruby. "So what's that your writing?" Ruby looked up "a letter to the gang back at Signal, I said I would keep in touch and tell them about Beacon...Don't look at me like that! I don't have any friends here and its weird being new though at least I have Oscar in that boat with me." She mused looking at her sleeping brother who had begun to toss and mumble in his sleep and frowned worriedly."

"Hm, true but you guys will have to try and make more friends than just each other." Replied Yang as she and Ruby saw Blake sat and reading a book. "She saw what happened earlier but left before I could talk to her." Mumbled Ruby, Yang beamed "well now you can be friends" and to Ruby's reluctance she grabbed her hand and they walked over to Blake who looked up from her book. "Aren't you the girl who exploded." Ruby nodded and tried to introduce herself to Blake who was more interested in her book before Ruby looked at the cover "what's your book about? Does it have a name?" Blake looked at her for a few seconds and nodded "well its about a man with two souls, each fighting for control the body." Ruby smiled "Wow, I really like books mainly ones with great heroes and adventures. I wanted to be just like those heroes to make the world a better place for everyone." Blake blinked as it was very ambitious for a child and yet it was a pure dream most didn't have. However at that moment Oscar woke up, he was drenched in sweat yet he was shivering and in tears, Yang dropped her joking look and instead went over and started to hug and comfort the crying child much like a mother would Blake noticed and looked at Ruby "is he ok?" Ruby jumped and looked back at Blake "I hope...that's Oscar he's our adopted cousin but more like our little brother, he's been through a lot and I wish I could help more."

Blake looked over at Oscar, he had the eyes she had seen in many faunus that had been broken down by humans and yet Oscar was no faunus he was a scared and hurting human child which made her heart hurt and enrage her for only monsters could hurt innocent children in such a way. "Does he like to read too?" She asked before she could stop herself, Ruby nodded confused as Blake went over and handed him a book from her bag. "Here, you can borrow it if you want. It always helps to cheer me up." Oscar looked up, rubbing his tears in embarrassment and held the book close "t-thank you, oh I'm Oscar." Blake nodded "I know, I'm Blake. I was just talking to your cousins and it was a pleasure to meet you guys." She smiled and went back to her book, they would be very interesting people she noted before Weiss ran in and yelled at them for being loud and they all went to bed, resting up for tomorrows initiation.

 **So what do you guys think so far? Yes there will me more mama Yang since Oscar is just so smol and precious. Hope you enjoyed and stay tune for more XXX Sparky**


	6. Chapter 6 The Emerald Forest Part 1

**Hey guys its update time. This story contains Yaoi (boy x boy) so don't like don't read. I hope you all enjoy and check out my other stories as well. Jaune can you please do the disclaimer**.

 **Jaune: Sparky doesn't own Rwby or any of the characters used** **only her OC's**.

 **Me: Enjoy**

Oscar woke up with a jolt and wrapped his arms around his shaking frame. Why couldn't he just forget that night...he choked back a sob as to not wake the others and sat up. Checking the time he sighed as he realised he had 2 hours till he was meant to wake up, he couldn't go back to sleep after that so instead he pulled out the book Blake had lent him and began to read quickly becoming engrossed in the story.

When Yang and Ruby finally woke up they saw him curled up with the book, he had bags under his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept a wink but he was calm for now. Yang chuckled and ruffled his hair making him look up at her "c'mon little brother you gotta get dressed and have breakfast. Your book will be here when we come back after initiation." She said amused, so much so she almost didn't catch Oscar whisper "but what if I don't get in..." Yang frowned and pulled him into a hug "you will we all believe in you and Oz will be right there to congratulate you."

At the mention of his father Oscar relaxed "I really want to see him..." He trailed off knowing he couldn't till later but it still hurt. Before he knew it they were standing on the platforms and one by one were being catapulted off into the woods. He giggled along with Ruby as Yang put on some sunglasses and went off into the air yelling in delight. "See you there Oscar!" Yelled Ruby as she shot off just before he did. After a few seconds of free falling, Oscar managed to a backflip mid air and land on a tree branch before scaling down and landing on his feet.

"Heh, nailed it!" He exclaimed sounding quite like his blonde cousin and shook his head trying to stay focused. 'C'mon Oscar, gotta go find Yang and Ruby. With that thought in mind he took off trying not to panic which proved difficult for him. The grimm seemed to sense his fear and anxiety as not long later he was surrounded by beowolves. Oscar faced them and began to fight, he was small and agile yet he didn't have nearly as much physical strength to take on the surrounding grimm. He was thrown into a tree and winced yet luckily remembered to activate his aura, that was good and all but he needed a plan.

However soon red dust was shot at the bewolves followed by electric dust and the beowolves began to fall, giving Oscar time to flee away from the falling grimm. "You looked like you needed the help, you ok? You look kinda young to be here." Said a voice, a boy stood there with two white swords, each with dust revolvers and a black hilt. He had messy black hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin. He wore a black zipped up hoodie and black jeans with white converse. "I'm alright, thanks for the help. I'm Oscar...Yeah I know I get that a lot.." He said before trailing off knowing he was the youngest at Beacon but was relieved not to be further questioned about it.

"Hayden, Hayden Kasi its nice to meet you Oscar. Guess we're teammates now so let's get going." Said Hayden, Oscar nodded though he was gutted about not being partnered with one of his cousins but Hayden seemed like a nice guy so hopefully it would be ok. As the two began to trek through the woods, fighting vicious grimm along the way they herd a yell. The two went for a closer look and found two girls who were slowly being cornered by two Ursa's.

Oscar and Hayden ran to there aid, one of the girls had tan skin, pale blue hair tied back in a braid and light grey wolf ears and tail, signalling she was a faunus. She wore a red tank top, dark blue shorts, brown ankle boots and had black rose tattoos going down her arms that looked like gloves along with light blue and red shotgun nunchucks. She turned to Oscar and Hayden "thanks for the back up" she reloaded her nunchucks and began attacking once more "they won't stay down." Her partner snorted, she had burnt brown hair that flowed down to her mid back, bright green eyes. She wore a black leather jacket over a white top, black skirt and black jeans and was firing dust shots from her brown and red sniper rifle that looked to also double as a short sword.

'"Seems that way, perhaps we should all attack together? You in, Yuki? New kid? Squirt?" Oscar rolled his eyes to there amusement "jee I wonder who the squirt is, if I didn't know better I'd say she meant you Hayden." He said lightly elbowing his partner who was laughing "sorry Oscar but its true your quite tiny." He replied making the girl rose an eyebrow before chuckling "Heh I like you Osca you got spunk, I'm Anya so now that we've introduced ourselves, let's take these things down." Oscar nodded and turned to the Ursa, a plan forming his mind and he stopped the other three from attacking. "Long range weapons only, whilst there not as fast as beowolved there make up for it in strength. Don't charge at them, let them come for us and than hit them with a combined attack."

They blinked at his now authoritative tone but decided not to question it since they had no other ideas. The Ursa's were getting closer, Hayden prepared himself to shoot but Oscar stopped him, he shook his head" not yet" he mumbled quietly. A few seconds passed and he nodded "now, all in one spot" " they all began to fire off projectiles and to there suprise, even after the grimm shook a few off it worked and not soon after the Ursa lay defeated. "Holy mother of grimm that actually worked" gasped Oscar in shock before being pulled into a hug by Yuki who was ruffling his hair, he flinched and looked panicked momentarily but than giggled and tried to swat her hands away making her laugh. "Nice job kid" Said Anya while Hayden gave a nod of approval. However all of them saw his brief fear at being touched which confused them but for it wasn't the time to ask.

A scream of... Delight was herd echoing throughout the woods. Looking towards the source of the sound Oscar saw the most unusual sight in the world. "Is she, riding an Ursa?" Asked Hayden blinking in disbelief all while voicing Oscars thoughts. Oscar just managed to nod slowly, still not believing it before Yuki answered "as crazy as it sounds, we should follow them they may have some idea of where we need to go." Anya and Hayden seemed to think it over for a few seconds before nodding along with Oscar "alright, no harm in trying so let's go." Replied Hayden, they followed the two in front of them, hearing from the girls laughs and the boys quiet reprimandings they were called Ren and Nora respectively.

"This must be it" Said Anya looking out towards the nearby area where several objects, chess pieces were placed on podiums. "Yeah looks l-Ruby! Yang!" Yelled Oscar spotting his cousins and ran over to them, the two in question had only just finished there own hug and pulled Oscar into another. "You made it! I knew you would" exclaimed Ruby happily, beside her was Weiss who for once since they had met didn't insult her, she remembered how she felt when she saw her sister so she gave them space. "I told ya Oscar." Said Yang smugly but Blake noticed her relax, it wasn't too visible but Yang definitely looked more carefree and happy seeing both her siblings were safe.

"I'm so glad to see you guys...Oh this is Anya, Yuki and Hayden my partner ." Said Oscar, gesturing to the others and his nearby partner who had caught up with him. He gave them a sheepish look. "Sorry I saw my sisters and well..." Oscar trailed off but Hayden simply gave him a small smile "it's all good you were just excited" "but please warn me before you take off like that.." Finished Yuki all while Anya was shaking her head amused "you even out ran that girl on the Ursa."

Oscar rubbed his head smiling a bit, racing with Ruby tended to have that effect and overall improved his speed. The others however blinked in suprise "a girl was riding on an Ursa?!" And at that point both Ren and Nora joined in,the rest were to dumbfounded to even introduce themselves not that it fazed Ren and especially not Nora. That was before Jaune made himself known and Pyyrha came running in being chased by a Deathstalker. "And now we can all die together." Said Yang as they all prepared to fight.

 **So what do you guys think so far? Hope you enjoyed and stay tune for more XXX Sparky**


	7. Chapter 7 The Emerald Forest Part 2

**Hey guys, I'm sorry this took so long to update. This story contains Yaoi (boy x boy) so don't like don't read. I hope you all enjoy and check out my other stories as well. Weiss can you please do the disclaimer**.

 **Weiss** **: Sparky doesn't own Rwby or any of the characters used** **only her OC's**.

 **Me: Enjoy**

"Not if I can help it" Called out Ruby before she took off, sending out a projectile from Crescent Rose to send her flying at the Deathstalker. It simply swung its tail at her and sent her flying back, she waved off the groups concern "don't worry, totally fine" before running as the grimm gave chase. "Ruby!" Yelled Yang worriedly as she ran towards Ruby to help, closely followed by Oscar. Overhead a Nevermore started shooting projectiles, that pinned Ruby's cape to the ground while narrowly missing Yang and Oscar. "Ruby, get out of there!" Both called out as Ruby struggled to get free. The Deathstalker prepared to attack but before either could respond, a blurr of white shot past them.

"You are so childish" Ruby looked up from where she had been bracing herself for the attack, a wall of ice had stopped the Deathstalker and its tail was now inches away from Ruby's head. "Weiss?" Said Ruby in shock seeing her team mate on her knees with her rapier, she stood up to face Ruby. "-And dim-witted and hyperactive and dont even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose, that I can be a bit difficult." Said Weiss as she bent down so her gaze was level with Ruby's. "But if we're going to do this we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be nicer." Ruby looked up "I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Weiss shook her head "you're fine" She replied before walking away, Ruby sighed in relief.

Seeing there little moment was over Oscar and Yang went over and pulled Ruby into a hug. "I'm so happy your ok" Smiled Yang and Oscar nodded "I'll say you nearly gave us heart attacks." They looked up seeing the Nevermore circle overhead once again. "What do we do, that things circling back." Said Jaune looking at the others. "Look theres no sense in dilli dallying, our objective is right in front of us." Ruby nodded "she's right, our mission is to grab an artefact and make it back to the cliffs. We don't need to fight them."

"Well let's a move on than." Said Anya picking up a piece with the others following her lead. However the Deathstalker was struggling to get free, cracks started to form in the ice altering them to get moving. "Let's go" Said Oscar with Ruby nodding, the two running ahead and gesturing for the rest to follow. Yang watched with a smile, they were growing up she thought.

As they ran the Nevermore followed, each of them hid behind stone pillars as it perched on one and roared loudly. "Well that's just great." Glared Yang but as soon as the words left her mouth the Deathstalker came charging in. "Run!" Yelled Yuki as it began to give chase "Nora, distract it!" Called Ren as he ran. Nora ran the other way and started to leap over the feather projectiles before shooting her own projectiles at the Nevermore in joy.

Behind her Ren, Blake and Hayden started to take on the Deathstalker while Weiss used her glyphs to get Nora to safety. Anya and Pyrrah started to join in with the other 3 in shooting the Deathstalker as it chased them onto a stone walkway. The Nevermore slammed against said walkway and it fell apart into two sections, luckily they all made it across in time. Ren, Pyyrah, Blake, Hayden and Anya all resumed fighting the Death stalker across the second platform as it approached them.

"We gotta get over there." Said Oscar, Yuki and Jaune nodded in agreement "yeah only problem is that we can't make that jump." Nora grinned mischievously and transformed Magnhild from gun to hammer before running and slamming into the ground. The shock wave sent them all flying across to the other platform, Nora using Magnhild to shot her self across and slam it into the Deathstalker. She was sent backwards and pushed into Blake which sent her plummeting. She used Gambol Shroud to stop her decent and swing her over the Nevermore which she began to attack.

Blake landed on a stone pillar before leaping off to stand beside Yang. "Its tougher than it looks." She said, in response Yang activated her Ember Celica "than lets hit it with everything we've got." All four of them bought out there weapons and began firing dust, it was ineffective and the Nevermore flew through the pillars they were standing on. They jumped back up onto a solid ledge, using falling debri as platforms as they did so.

"None of this is working." Called out Weiss, Ruby looked at Blake and Yang before turning back to Weiss. "I have a plan, cover me." Weiss nodded and began attacking as Ruby shot herself up wards. "We have to move." Said Jaune, the platform was becoming very unsteady as so all of them jumped to where the Deathstalker was. "I have an idea, me, Anita, Hayden and Yuki will each strike the Deathstalker. Specifically at its tail to create an exploitable weak spot. Than the rest of you can focus your attacks on it." Said Oscar once again gaining an authoritative tone, they all nodded and those mentioned began to attack. Yuki was sent flying "Yuki!" Called out Anya as Jaune noticed, true to Oscar's word the Deathstalkers tail was getting weaker "Pyyrah, Nora." He yelled and gestured to it, the two nodded and Pyrrah launched her shield which had Nora on top it. Nora landing a direct hit on the Deathstalker as she fell back down, all of them landing on the other side as the Deathstalker fell.

"Great plan kid." Congratulated Anya, he smiled before getting up with his weapon raised. "Yeah, great plan Oscar but it's not over yet, still got the Nevermore." Said Hayden and the others looked up to where Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were all fiercely attacking. "Ruby has a plan" nodded Oscar as he watched the Nevermore fly at Yang who jumped up into its mouth. She held its beak open and began shooting dust into its mouth "I hope your hungry!" She than back flipped onto a platform as it crashed into the cliff before getting up. Weiss shot past Yang, jumping up and freezing its back tail to the ledge before it could fly off.

Weiss than back flipped and used her glyphs to get away. Blake swung Gambol Shroud, Yang caught it and they both stabbed both ends into to pillars. Ruby jumped on it and Weiss used her glyphs to pull it back like a slingshot. "Of course you'd come up with this idea." She sighed. Ruby starred forward determined as she was shot forward catching Crescent Roses blade in the Nevermore's mouth and slamming it into the cliff. Weiss used her glyphs so Ruby could run up the cliff which she did while dragging the Nevermore. She got to the top and shot upwards, beheading the Nevermore as she did so and landing. "Wow" gasped Jaune, Oscar smiled watching his cousins were so cool.

Soon they were standing in the auditorium once again as Ozpin announced the teams. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrah Nikos and Nora Valkyrie The four of you retrived the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team JNPR, lead by Jaune Arc. Congratulations young man." Said Ozpin before turning to the next team. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrived the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team Rwby, lead by Ruby Rose." Yang threw her arms around Ruby happily "I'm so proud of you." She smiled and Ruby smiled back. "And finally, Hayden Kasi, Oscar Branwen, Yuki Storm and Anya Blaze. The four of you retrived the black knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team OYAH lead by Oscar Branwen."

Oscar could hardly believe it and yelped when his cousins along with his team ambushed him in hugs and in Anya's case headlocks that lead to ruffling his hair. "Help!" He yelled but to avail, the rest stood there laughing making him pout "traitors" he muttered. That night Oscar, Yang and Ruby snuck out to Ozpins office and were suprised to see him sat there with a plate of cookies and milk. "I suspected you were coming, congratulations for all of you for getting in and Oscar and Ruby for becoming team leaders. You have earned it." He smiled before he was hugged by Oscar who buried his head into his father's top, having missed him so much and happy to finally see him. Ozpin smiled softly and held his young charge close "and I'm so proud of you Oscar."

 **So what do you guys think so far? Hope you enjoyed and stay tune for more XXX Sparky**


	8. Chapter 8 Winchesters prey

**Hey guys, I'm very sorry this took so long to update. I'm stuck with exams and revision these days. This story contains Yaoi (boy x boy) so don't like don't read. I hope you all enjoy and check out my other stories as well. Yang can you please do the disclaimer**.

 **Yang** **: Sparky doesn't own Rwby for any of the characters used** **only her OC's**.

 **Me: Enjoy**

It had been a long few weeks thought Oscar, putting his pen down as he finished his homework for Professor Ooblecks class. Weiss was slowly starting to warm up to Ruby and the others and he was getting to know his team better. Anya poked her head in through the door and walked him once she saw him "Hey kid, whats up?" He put down his work "Just finished Ooblecks assignment." She chuckled ruffling his hair making him pout at the action but his teammates had come to know when he did like it. "That's not due in till next week, though mine is already finished."

Oscar figured as much, he had developed these habits from Ozpin and Anya while being as laid back as Qrow was very organised. The same couldn't be said for the rest of their team, Ruby and Yang but they helped out when needed. She moved to sit beside him on his bed "anyway you're sisters, their team and JNPR are sparring. Hayden and Yuki are at the canteen waiting for you so they sent me to come find you." He facepalmed realising that they were supposed to meet up 20 minutes ago and he was late

"I'm sorry." Mumbled Oscar apologetically and got up to Anya's amusement. "Its all good, now come on let's go already." They both left the dorms and headed for the canteen. "Hey guys! Over here!" Called Yuki calling her remaining team members over, as they sat down Hayden pushed two trays of food towards them which they happily took and dug into. "We have combat class with Goodwitch after lunch, I can't wait to get some sparring in." Grinned Anya, Hayden agreement and the two of them began talking about different tactics and strategies.

Oscar turned to Yuki who had already taken out her notepad. "I wonder who's going to be up against who." He wondered taking out his notepad which like hers contained information on each of their classmates they had seen fighting with: their weapons, special moves and fighting styles. While Hayden and Anya were more likely to participate and learn through action, they felt better observing and analysing the fights in order to improve their own skills in combat. Oscar smiled a bit, he had found a kindred spirit in the wolf faunus when it came to reading and being an observer, he always had been and Ozpin had only helped that aspect of him grow as he informed him just how powerful knowledge really was.

Soon the bell had rang and team OYAH settled in there seats as combat class began. Ruby practically tackled Oscar when she saw him with Yang not to far behind her. "Guys I saw you at breakfast!" Whined Oscar as his cousins/sisters ruffled his hair affectionately and hugged him, he wasn't actually annoyed which the girls knew. "That was forever ago!" Exclaimed Ruby dramatically, a few rows away a snort was heard "wow I didn't know they let babies into Beacon." Yang glared at the smug face of Cardin Winchester who was looking up at them, specifically at Oscar. "What are you, 5? Do you need your big sisters to carry you're weapon too?" He mocked as his cronies erupted in laughter. Oscar put a hand on Yang's shoulder to try and calm her down before she, as Nora put it would break his legs.

Professor Goodwitch walked in "take your seat Miss Rose, Miss Xiao Long. " Ruby squeaked and sat down, gently pulling Yang down to sit beside her. "Right now who would like to be the first two to volunteer?" Two hands shot up instantly and Goodwitch looked over. "Mr Winchester and Mr Kasi."

Cardin looked over at Oscar with a smirk "actually, professor I'd like to fight against his team leader. We talked about it earlier you see, we're going to give our teammates a good demonstration." Yang glared, her eyes shifting to crimson, promising him pain." Is this true, Mr Branwen?" Asked Goodwitch with a raised eyebrow as she looked over at Oscar who was suprised and nervous, he had not expected this."Come on Oscar, we're team leaders, you're not going to back out of this infront of your team are you? And you did promise me." Said Cardin, Oscar looked at Hayden who smiled sympathetically at him and like the rest of OYAH, RWBY and JNPR were enraged because Oscar had little choice of backing out.

Oscar got up and nodded mutely and walked into the stadium with Cardin opposite him, the cruel grin set on his face at the thought of showing this loser his place in this school. Meanwhile Oscar tried to be more confident and took out his weapon. "Begin" Said Goodwitch as the two charged.

 **So what do you guys think so far? Hope you enjoyed and stay tune for more XXX Sparky**


	9. Chapter 9 Oscar vs Cardin

**Hey guys, I'm very sorry this took so long to update. This story contains Yaoi (boy x boy) so don't like don't read. I hope you all enjoy and check out my other stories as well. Cardin can you please do the disclaimer**.

 **Cardin** **: Sparky doesn't own Rwby for any of the characters used** **only her OC's**.

 **Me: Enjoy**

In an instant the two charged at each other, Cardin using his mace to trip Oscar up causing his goons to laugh. "C'mon Oscar, you've got this!" Called out Ruby in encouragement as Oscar got up and quickly blocked Cardin's strike with his weapon, Couer.

Oscar tried to push dislodge Couer from Cardins mace but to avail. The bully laughed at him mockingly while adding more pressure on his weapon. "What's wrong? To weak to push me off? Maybe you should get you're cousins to do the fighting for you."

Yang growled, eyes flashing red while Oscar scrambled for ideas before shooting purple gravity dust from Couer which hit Cardin and hit him into a wall but still holding his weapon." Nice one!" Cheers Yuki while Nora grins manically watching" now, go break his legs!" Ren chuckles softly and Glynda sends her a warning look but Cardin gets up enraged" oh I'll be breaking legs alright."

He charges over to Oscar and starts swinging his mace. Oscar manages to doge the first few strikes but gets hit hard in the chest and flies into a wall, Couer clattering to the ground. "That's what you get for acting like a big shot." Smirks Cardin, Blake has to physically restrain Yang back from jumping into the arena and beating Cardins head into the ground.

"Calm down, its going to be fine. I'm sure you're cousins got this." She replies and Ruby gives Yang a small yet pleading smile that gets her to stay down but doing little to calm her rage. Oscar starts to get up, wincing slightly and notices that his aura is close to being in the red. He spots his weapon not to far away and gets up, running and grabbing it before Cardin can and swings the back of Couer against his back.

This causes Cardin to stumble forward, Oscar uses the opportunity to headbutt him hard in the forehead. Cardin fell over and Oscar, to Ruby and Yang's amusement used the gravity dust to throw him into a wall before hitting him with his shovel like weapon like a bat. Cardin, gets back up enraged "You think you're so funny don't you!" Oscar's eyes widen in fear as Cardin grabs him by the neck.

Luckily for Oscar, Professor Goodwitch uses her semblance to get Cardin off Oscar and glares at the older boy. "Enough, Mr Winchester you have are already lost this match and you will join me in detention, I will not tolerate bullying in my class." She than turned to Oscar "as for you Mr Branwen, that was a good match but please try to refrain from using you're weapon as a simple bat as you won't be able to use its full capabilities."

Oscar nodded, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly since Ozpin had told him off for that many times while Qrow simply laughed." I'll try, professor" he said before going back to his team. "You did well Oscar, made good use of the gravity dust." Said Haden smiling warmly at his younger team mate. Oscar smiled in thanks before eeping as Yang pulled him into a almost bone crushing hug.

"You ok?" She asked protectively, her eyes threathing to turn red if she so much as found a scratch on her baby brother. "I'm ok, I just wish I could've done better" replied Oscar getting a head shake from Yuki and Ruby. "Nah you tried you're best, won and you'll improve." Smiled Yuki kindly with Ruby nodding and joining in the hug. "Though I'll admit I wasn't expecting to see a headbutt of all things as an attack." Said Anya looking at Oscar thoughtfully who simply smiled "my dad taught me it."

Ozpin chuckled softly as he sat with Oscar listening to his son's retelling the story of his fight with Cardin. "I see you used my secret technique" he smiled when Oscar got to the headbutting part but frowned at the ending. "Oscar if Cardin or anyone else for that matter tries to hurt you like that please let me or you're cousins know. Preferably me or a staff member as Yang may destroy half my school. " Oscar smiled a little, Yang was quite the mama bear. "I will but I'd better go, almost curfew" sighed Oscar as he got up and gave Ozpin a hug who returned it.

"Night Oz" he smiled and giggled as his father ruffled his hair. "Goodnight Oscar, I'll see you tomorrow, sweet dreams my son." Replied Ozpin as Oscar left the room to head to his dorm. Unbeknownst to him Cardin had saw that final exchange between him and Ozpin "so you're Ozpins son..." a dark grin formed onto his face as a plan formed in his mind to get back at Oscar for his humiliating defeat.

 **So what do you guys think so far? Hope you enjoyed and stay tune for more XXX Sparky**


	10. Chapter 10 A Crow's embrace

**Hey guys *doges flying chairs* I'm sorry I missed last month's update I was on holiday and between revising for my exams and that I couldn't find the time. This story contains Yaoi (boy x boy) so don't like don't read. Also this story will change things pre-setablished in cannon, more than just Oz and Qrow raising Oscar so be prepared. I hope you all enjoy and check out my other stories as well. Qrow can you please do the disclaimer**.

 **Qrow** **: Sparky doesn't own Rwby for any of the characters used** **only her OC's**.

 **Me: Enjoy**

Ozpin's POV

After Oscar left I returned to my dreaded paperwork and went to bed. I had a room next to my office and a bathroom connecting from it, a dark oak wardrobe and desk greeted me as I walked in and changed for bed. Glancing at the walls as I did so, Qrow had offered to paint it when I moved in and as such the walls were a dark emerald green with smudged black crow design. I remember it taking him all weekend and he returned to me a mess of green and black paint, I loved it. I drifted off once my head hit the pillows.

Dream*

I tried to doge her blasts as she carried on her onslaught, her eyes were dark and that of a grim while her snow white hair danced in the wind. I recalled vaguely when she used to look at me with love in her heart and shining in her clear blue eyes. But that was a long time ago. I backed away like a coward, I just couldn't bring myself to hurt her...not than. Salem...please I... I cried out in pain and suprise as a spiked tendril pierced my chest. I saw her smile and words fell from her mouth yet all I could register was pain as my whole body burned and erupted in flames

End of Dream*

I awoke to the sound of screaming, my cheeks wet and my whole frame shaking. Realising I was the one screaming I went quiet with the only sound in the room my own shallow breaths and pounding heart. That day haunts me. I shakily got up and walked to my coffee machine before sitting down at my desk with a mug. I picked up my scroll, finger hovering above the call button... I hesitated. I didn't want to wake him up... But at the same time I wanted no needed to hear his voice.

My heart won my internal argument and I called him. "Hey" It sounds ridiculous but as soon as I heard him I felt warmth surround me and I began to feel more at ease. "Hi, how are you doing?" I cursed inwardly as my voice betrayed my true feelings, how it cracked. I could almost see him frown. "I'm doing ok. Slow day though since all with my classes went by the same except when some werid kid tried to make a knife a gun as well. That was intresting to say the least."

I chuckled a bit at that as he explained what happened. "But...how are you, you don't call me at midnight just to talk about my day." I sighed sadly, his tale had been a welcoming distraction. "I dreamt of that day..." I didn't need to specificy what day since he already knew from years of waking up with my screaming in the dead of night and holding me in his arms.

"Oz...what happened wasn't your fault." He said softly, I shook my head as I tried to choke down the sob threathing to break out. "It was...if I hadn't stolen from that witch.. she wouldn't have stolen Salem... And she wouldn't have...its my fault Qrow..." Tears spilled down my cheeks into my already wet cheeks, I didn't realise how long I stayed crying till I heard the distinct sound of wings flapping and than strong arms warp around me. I let myself slump against his chest and look up at his worried face.

"S-shouldnt you be at Signal?" He snorted and ran his fingers through my hair that always seemed to calm me down. He sat down on my bed and held me close. "Silly, you need me so now I'm here." He replied nonchalantly and wiped my tears "and I've said it before and I'll say it again. What happened that day wasn't your fault, what happened after wasn't your fault. You tried your best to get her back, her mind had already been changed. Yes you may have made mistakes but Oz, it wasn't your fault. And I'll keep telling you that till you believe me." He said, lightly kissing my forehead as he did so.

"I'm just scared... Scared that I'll.. What happens if she gets her forces here...if Oscar gets hurt... I can't.. Lose him as well.. Or y-" I was cut off as soft lips met my own before pulling away "I know. But between you, me, Yang, Ruby and both of there teams nothings going to happen to him. I know your scared Oz, I am too. But it's better we don't dwell on it, whether they end up fighting this war too all we can do is prepare and teach them." I rested my head on his chest and smiled a little "glad to see that you've been paying attention to my speeches."

Qrow snorted "Well one of us has to. And as for earlier...know that your trying ok . You are, I mean you told us about what happened, why you got Yang and Ruby to tell Oscar about her. You're trying to fix those past mistakes." I locked my fingers into his noticing that they seemed to fit together easily."I wouldn't have been able to.. If I didn't have you. I'd have probably have hid so many things... As I used to."

I was honestly ashamed at my past actions and the mistakes I had made but Qrow... He was my saving grace, he got me to open up to try and trust others with information I'd have previously kept close to my chest. He completed me."Well you have me, you always will. Now let's get some shut eye all that flying has tired me out." And so I slept that night, peacefully in the arms of my husband. I had no more nightmares that night.

 **So what do you guys think so far? Yes incase anyone didn't notice, Salem and Oz's relationship is different no ex lover here. I'm really playing into the rapunzel story and I hope you liked the Qrow X Oz here. I hope you all enjoyed and stay tune for more XXX Sparky**


	11. Chapter 11 Family bonds

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I gave up on this fanfic for a while due to writers block (my one weakness) but now im back abd ready to continue. This story contains Yaoi (boy x boy) so don't like don't read. Also this story will change things pre-setablished in cannon, more than just Oz and Qrow raising Oscar, so be prepared. I hope you all enjoy and check out my other stories as well. Jaune can you please do the disclaimer**.

 **Jaune** **: Sparky doesn't own Rwby for any of the characters used only her OC's.**

 **Me: Enjoy**

"Anya, hurry up before Nora eats all the pancakes!" Yells Hayden as he and the rest of Oscar's team ran/stumbled through the halls on the way to the canteen. They had stayed up late last night trying to finish an essay for Professor Port's class that morning and as such they had slept in. Oscar sighed in relief as he sat down with Yang on his right and Yuki on his left and a plate stacked with pancakes, they had made it in time.

He looked up mid bite and noticed that everyone was being uncharacteristically quiet. The scary heiress lady otherwise known as Weiss was looking down at her pancakes, lost in thought while both JNPR and RWBY were eating silently with worried looks on there faces. But, most noticeably was that Blake and Jaune were both absent from the table. OYAH exchanged worried and confused looks as Weiss quietly mumbled to her team she would meet them for class before she excused herself from the table and left.

"Okay... What's going on?" Asks Yuki, looking over at the two other teams. "Well...Weiss and Blake had erm... A bit off an argument, Blake left... but we've got it undercontrol." Explained Ruby, her smile didnt quite reach her eyes but she was trying. She was hiding something but Oscar could see just how much the worry was effecting her so he decided he wouldn't press the subject. Instead he returned her weak smile with his own supportive grin that seemed to help cheer her up. "speaking of which I'll mwet you guys in class im gonna go check uoup on Weiss" said Ruby, giving Yang and Oscar a warm hug before vanishing into rose petals.

"Hope everything works out with that" said Hayden before Ruby was out of earshot before looking at JNPR "is that why Jaune is missing?" He asked curiously before he could stop himself. Pyrrah shook her head, glum and confused "no, Jaune's been avoiding for us as of late. It started with him leaving early from class and now he's dissapearing at night and not showing up at meals..." Ren nodded solemnly "we can't get any answers out of him, he keeps dodging the question." "Yeah! I said I'd break his legs if he didn't tell and he just blew me off and vanished! We already have one super amazing ninja, thank you very much!" Yelled Nora, making Ren blush very non subtlety.

Oscar frowned as he finished his breakfast. "Well if we find him, we'll let you know" he said, mentally facepalming at his lame reply. However, Pyrrah smiled kindly at him as the three times got up to head for class. It was at that moment Oscar realised he'd left his essay back in his room, normally he would have asked Ruby to grab it for him but she had left earlier. "Everything ok, squirt?" He turned around to see Anya raising an eyebrow at him since he was just standing there while everyone else was getting up to leave. "I left my essay in the dorms, I'll meet you guys in class" was all she got before Oscar ran off.

Oscar was going fast, being around Ruby and racing with her had that effect on a person even if he was nowhere near as fast as she was. That and the fact he was too busy freaking out about his homework, he didn't notice someone blocking his path and ended up running into them and falling onto the ground. "Ah, sorry I'm really so-" he went silent when he looked up and saw the scene in front of him.

Jaune was sat, slumped against a wall in pain. He had a black eye and blood was leaking out of his nose, standing over him was a smirking Cardin Winchester along with two members of his team which were holding Jaune down. The smirk seemed to grow when he turned around and saw Oscar who was frozen in fear. "Well, well look who it is, our little hero coming to save the day." Jaune glared, his wounds already starting to heal because of his aura "leave him alone Cardin he didn't do anything..." Cardin glared, shutting Jaune up.

"This loser humiliated me, he's done more than enough." Oscar went pale as Cardin finished his sentence with kicking Jaune hard in the ribs, he knew he should run and get a teacher... Get Ozpin but he couldn't move. "Leave him alone!" He yelled before he could stop himself, in seconds he was being lifted up and slammed up against the wall. "What was that punk?!" Yelled Cardin before he smirked "actually, you know what I'll take you up on that. I'll leave vomit boy and his miserable team alone." Oscar blinked in suprise and pain along with Jaune, that wasn't what either of them were expecting.

"In exchange your gonna do my homework, do whatever I tell you to do. You see kid, I've found some very intresting information about you and if you dont want everyone to find out than you'll do exactly what I say, and I'll keep my mouth shut and your little friend here will be left alone."

Jaune looked at Oscar in confusion, wondering how he could get help as well as what Cardin was talking about. "I have no idea what your talking about... N-now let us go o-" Oscar yelled, attempting to put on a brave face but he was interrupted "or what? You're gonna go tell your dad's?" He smirked before he whispered quietly into Oscar's ear.

For his part Oscar froze, he went completely still with shock which was quickly overwhelmed by fear. He didn't notice when Cardin let him go with one final threat. He didn't react or move when Jaune ran up to him, asking him if he was ok before telling him to stay put saying he would get the others. The only thing he could think about was how did Cardin know? Oscar hadn't told anyone about what happened before he was adopted, what his parents had been like and what had happened... And now Cardin was threatening to tell everyone... What would they think of him?

* * *

Jaune burst into the hallway where JNPR, RWBY and OYAH were walking through. It made him smile a little to see that Blake was there and she and Weiss seemed to be on good terms again. "There you are mister!" Yelled Nora since she was the first to notice him, she ran over and began to rapidly question him on whereabouts. "No time, its Oscar... You guys need to come with me!" He yelled over Nora and faced Yang and Ruby who paused and ran up to him. "What happened?! Where is he?" Asked Ruby worriedly, Jaune directed them to where he was and the two took off with the others following. "What is going here?" Said Ozpin, he and Qrow were exiting his office when they had heard the commotion. "Something's happened to Oscar" Explained Weiss, the duo were instantly at his side and took sat him in the office with the others following.

Oscar curled up into a ball on the sofa he'd been placed on, as if to sheild himself. He flinched when two sets off strong arms pulled him into a hug but he didn't move away, instead he clung to Ozpin and Qrow and sobbed. "Oscar, what happened?" Asks Ozpin gently, "I... I can't tell you..." He said , "you can tell us everything, your our little bro" smiled Ruby trying to encourage him to talk. "I can't... Or he'll tell...a-and than... You guys wont love me anymore" The last part was almost inaudible but they all heard it.

Qrow frowned "kid, theres nothing that anyone could do or say that would ever make us not love you anymore. You're stuck with us, nothing will change that." "Please tell us what's wrong" Pleaded Ruby with Yang watching worriedly. Oscar looked up with tears in his eyes. "C-cardin was beating up Jaune and said that he'd leave him alone if I did stuff for him... A-and that he'd tell everyone what my birth parents did..."

Pyrrah squeezed Jaune's shoulder in comfort since he looked ashamed. Oscar rested his head on Oscar's shoulder and took a breathe before continuing "I was never meant to be born...they got drunk one night... Said I should be happy they kept me and gave me food and a roof over my head. T-they... Would hurt me whenever I messed up and I've done all the chores since I could talk. Grimm attacked the farm, my mom didnt make it.. I saw it.. Rip her apart" he was shaking now, violently as the scene replayed in his mind but he kept talking "he said it should've been me, he was angry and...beat me... Than he sent me to get some supplies from Mistral and I passed out in a dust shop. The police got involved and than I ended up in the orphanage...years later Ozpin and Qrow adopted me."

He went quiet, looking down ready to hear that they didnt want him and to be yelled at. Instead all four of them hugged him tightly, no words needed to be said right than, they loved and accepted him and in that moment Oscar knew he was loved. That this was his family, no matter what Cardin had said. He started to drift off, the stress of the day having tired him out but the last thing he said before he fell asleep was "Love you, Ruby, Yang, Papa/dad."

"So thats why he didn't tell us about his parents. He probably thought Cardin would think he faked his way in here like me because of Ozpin." Said Jaune, thinking outloud. Which lead to him having to explain that he had faked his transcripts, turned out Ozpin knew all along and would be ensuring Jaune got the added help he needed. Blake took the prompt to share she was a cat faunus which made Yuki smile brightly at her in support, Weiss smiled too and things seemed to be going well. "So... Where is Cardin... I'd like to chat with him" said Pyrrah, angry sbout how he'd treated Jaune... And Oscar. "Get in line Red, get in line" said Qrow.

 **So what do you guys think so far? I hope you all enjoyed and stay tune for more XXX Sparky**


End file.
